


The reality

by Kagamichii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamichii/pseuds/Kagamichii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Someday he will achieve the level of the Generation of Miracles and grow apart from his team<br/>When he does, do you really believe Kagami won't be a different person?" kuroko never knew this day<br/>Would come in a blink of an eye, Kagami has changed, and took a different path not like Aomine at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Kagami slammed the ball in the ring with a loud boom, he grinned as he made yet another goal for his team, for his friends… they were playing a practice game, between another school that he forgot what it is called, he didn't care, all he cared about was challenging new opponents, that have big potential, he was exhausted, he was fully soaked in perspiration, and couldn't focus in the game, all what he was thinking of is ' I have to get stronger, for Seirin, for Kuroko' but as he looked around, specifically… at his opponents, their expressions were full of frustration and defeat. Even though they still had a slim chance to win this match, he stopped abruptly when he heard the referee's whistle for a time- out, he was benched for the following quarter, Riko has thought he needed to calm himself down, he was getting stronger and forgetting to assist with his teammates, but he never forgot about Kuroko, he will always be there for him, after all, he was the one who made his power invincible. 

The reason why he had left L.A and returned to Japan, and never played against Himuro Tatsuya, no one knew why… and no one knew that there were reasons from the start, not even Alex knows. He tried as much as he can to make it secretive; it was for his safety, he hoped that that man wouldn't show at all, he was feeling a little bit afraid, but didn't show it, today was the man day of release, he always counted the days, the minutes… and when he knew this day was coming too soon, everything around him, crumbled.  
The confidence, the reasons why he is playing basketball, his defiant eyes for his bitter rival (Aomine) and his peaceful life, it will be ruined again. When the game has stopped, they lined up and both teams said Thank you for the game… as he was heading to the Seirin changing room with his team, his steps were halted in a quick sudden, which made Hyuga to bump into his back, he thought he caught a glimpse of that man in the crowd, he wanted to assure himself that he was dreaming, but… Hyuga's voice snapped him out of his panicking thoughts.  
" Oi, Kagami-kun let's keep moving…"  
Hyuuga looked at Kagami in a worried expression; because even when kagami started to move again , he still kept shooting glances at the crowd and when Hyuga looked to where Kagami was looking, there was no reason to show that panicking expression, Hyuga-kun was confused and worried.  
-0-  
Seirin were surprised, but Kagami was surprised more… the reason? His father was standing in front of Seirin changing room, he was apparently waiting for Kagami; because the moment he saw Kagami, his face altered to a happy one and continued waving his arm even though Kagami saw him, he began to call out his name and he began to talk in English  
“Oi Bakagami, did you miss your daddy?"  
A vein appeared on Kagami's forehead, and for he was embarrassed he also started to shout and talk in English  
"What are you doing here?"

His father faked crocodile tears and started to fake hiccups, Seirin studied this man looks, and knew exactly why Kagami's hair was red… Kagami seemed that he had inherited his father's red hair that reached down to his shoulder, he has keen eyes and an aura that can suppress Akashi Seijūrō , and as they studied him more, they knew exactly why Kagami's eyes were red, and not to forget about his eyebrows, it seemed as if it's running in the family, it's like Kagami's older version standing in front of them!

Aida Riko knew that this man was incredbly strong, she started to observe his physical abilities in numbers, she gasped loudly and the others looked at her in confusion, all his numbers are through the roof! And he is still wearing his clothes, who is HE? She thought irritably; because she will never take the opportunity to make him take his clothes off… they all blinked at her and Hyuuga sweat dropped because he knew just what the coach was thinking and why she was dazed.  
The gentleman was wearing a formal business suit; he seemed as if he was in a business meeting, he has dark stains under his eyes, Kagami knew that his father was and still exhausted from his business… they all were puzzled when he spotted Kuroko, who was standing behind Kagami… usually, no one would notice Kuroko immediately until he makes his presence known, in that moment they all recognized that this gentleman as a powerful one.

"You must be Kuroko Tetsuya"

They all gulped in fear; because suddenly he dropped his cheerful expression and put on the most serious one. "Hai" Kuroko answered, the man bowed to him several times, they all were surprised, they thought he was going to do something to him! Only he was bowing as a thank you to Kuroko for taking care of his son… Kagami smacked his father's head and again the bickering between father and son comes again. They all sweat dropped at the sight.

-0-

Kagami and his father were somewhere in the building, his father was leaning against the wall and his arms were folded to his chest, while Kagami was sitting on a bench, no one looked at each other, they were alone with no one to disturb them; his father politely asked his coach to take his son for a while and she has agreed, knowing it was something important.  
"Kagami, I am taking you back to L.A"

-0-

In Seiren changing room, everyone was ready to leave, Aida Riko stopped them and told them to wait for Kagami, she decided to let Kuroko wait for him, who simply nodded, because everyone was so exhausted, but kuroko didn't mind to wait for Kagami since they will be going to Maji Burger, knowing Kagami, he will be starving for food right now… as he went out and reached to where Kagami and his father were having their conversation, he stopped abruptly, he caught them arguing from afar and from the looks of it, it didn't sound a pleasant argument… he decided to eavesdropping, maybe he can help kagami in some way, but what he heard made him speechless.

-0-

Kagami was dumbstruck from the news and not happy with it, he stood up angrily to defy his father's order. He spluttered, out of character.

"You can't do this to me! I know why you are doing this, but I can't just leave my team!"

He was startled when his own father lost his cool; his normally calm and pleasant demeanor slowly changed his face, contorted in an all consuming anger, his hands closed into fists as he snapped at his own son.

"But he is here! Following you again! Can't you see that I am worried about you? He will come and hurt your friends; we must move you out just like that first time before he got the chance to hurt Tatsuya and Alex!"

Kagami gasped and clamped his hand over his mouth, he didn't want to believe this, but it seemed that the man was back again, he let out a bitter laugh, he was in a nasty temper, all what he could see was red, he was attempting to cool off his nervousness, he didn't want to answer or say anything stupid to his father and, therefore, he stormed away angrily and refused his father's request to arrive back. Kagami's father sighed sadly, and proceeded inside the building and spotted Kuroko who was still traumatized from what had taken place, he drew near him and Kuroko was startled.

" Kuroko-kun I believe you've heard enough?"

Kuroko felt embarrassed because he was caught listening to their private conversation, he bowed slightly to him as an apology, and Kagami's father said it was okay…

"I am really thankful that you took care of my son, but I have to take him back to where he belongs, that man came back, you must know that I am doing this for you own good"  
He explained to kuroko whose expression was full of sadness, and averted his eyes, not wanting to make any eye contact with this man, Kagami's father felt guilty because he will separate them

"Come on don't give me that expression, look I need to do this so that you both can be safe"

Kuroko sighed and looked up at kagami's father, "But safe from whom? Who is this person that's hurting Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked in confusion and the desire to learn more.

"This man, today his day of departure, from the prison"

Kuroko's eyes, that's been always void of emotions, and a face that was expressionless every time… if anyone he knows, especially at this moment, was about to see his expression, they would not be capable to know him as Kuroko. Overwhelmed with emotions towards his friend, feeling the need to protect him and the determination, he declared a hidden promise to himself, a promise that he shall make it.

"What are you talking about?"

"There were reasons why he had left L.A, and never battled Tatsuya in that fateful game"

His voice was rough as he explained which made kuroko understand that this situation is way more serious than he imagined. "This man is very possessive about his things and likes to make them yearn for him, in the most imaginable ways… He wanted Kagami too much that he was so close to succeed in stealing his virginity"  
Kuroko was stunned by the unexpected news

-0-

Kagami was running as fast as he could, he wanted to escape from all of this, truth be told, he didn't know where he was heading to! He simply let his legs carry him anywhere that's safe, he glanced around him, slowing his running as he suddenly felt aware of his surrounding, panting from exhaustion, feeling wary and cautious, the need to go back to where he left his father was desirable, thus he determined to go back and apologize to him, this place that he came to was deserted from inhabitants, as he was about to run again, he felt something hard that's made contact with his head , his vision was unclear, and slowly he went unconscious, not noticing the man that stood behind him.

-0-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Kagami be safe?

I didn't realize that I was unconscious only for a second, it seemed endless, but when I came to I have tried to stand on my wobbling legs, where is this place? how can I be so stupid and not notice where I was going, this place was literally deserted

"I'll kill you if you scream" I remained motionless. "Do you understand?" I nodded my head, my arms were pinned to my sides by his right arm wrapped around me and my mouth was covered with his left.

He released his hand from my mouth. I screamed for help, quickly and abruptly.

The struggle began.

He covered my mouth again. He kneed me in the back of my legs so that I would fall down. "I have missed you so much, especially your famous defiant eyes hmm" He chuckled as he grabbed my chin to where his head was, to the left, I know what he wanted, he wanted to see my defiant eyes, I yanked my head away from his hand and tried to struggle again but in vain, he released his grip on my mouth again and I fell, screaming, on the brick path. He straddled me and kicked me in the side. I made sounds, they were nothing, and they were soft footfalls. They urged him on, they made him righteous.

I was panting from the exhaustion, he smirked at me, and Somehow, I don't remember how, I made it back on my feet. I remember biting him, pushing him, I don't know what. Then I began to run. Like a giant who is all powerful, he reached out and grabbed the back of my collar shirt, and it choked me, it was hard to breath.

He then brought me down onto my knees in front of him, he opened his fly and the sound of his zipper made my stomach hurt, and I wanted to vomit, all of the magi burgers that I have eaten, I wanted them to be vomited, I don't know how but I guess that there was still fight in me, I remembered kuroko who would never give up when we played in every game so the next thing I knew is that I stood up on my wobbling legs, and my fist was already aimed towards his head, but he was fast and grabbed my hand. Suddenly, I was on the ground on my stomach. He sat on my back. He pounded my skull into the brick. He cursed me. He turned me around and sat on my chest. I was babbling. I was begging. Like I have no shame or dignity, here is where he wrapped his hands around my neck and began to squeeze. For a second, I lost consciousness. When I came to, I knew I was staring up into the eyes of the man who would kill me. He kept muttering 'mine' like a man who has lost his mind, maybe he did.

There was a lot of blood, and this time I knew, I couldn't fight him anymore… when he was done. He was touching me everywhere,

"You are so handsome, Taiga"

He purred and lust was written over his face, his hand was suddenly inside his pocket, and when he grasped what he wanted, it appeared to be a cell phone…

"I am going to take a video of you screaming my name, and then perhaps send them to your miracles friends?"

Suddenly my whole body was shaking, he must felt it; because he started to laugh, the laugh that will haunt my dreams.

"Ah damn, you are so cute Taiga, then I am going to start by making a master piece out of you"

He chuckled humorlessly, I have whimpered when I suddenly felt his hand squeezing my crotch, he started to squeeze it many times, making it his job to make me hard. But I don't want this, I was trying to hide my face on the ground, I didn't mind the bruises or the cuts anymore since he wants to send them this video, oh my God they will all hate me or feel disgusted for sure, especially Aomine, with that thought, even with all of my energy almost gone, I have struggled… He chuckled.

"Ah, Miracles do you see this, he can't wait to get f**** by me"

This time he tore apart my shirt like it was a leaf, the cold hit my chest… it made me shiver.

"No! I don't"

My eyes were brimmed with tears; I covered my whole face with my both hands. Sobs could be heard and I was shaking my head like I am still answering his question. His free hand, tried to yank my hands off my face

"Ah, come on Taiga they don't want to miss the fun…"

With a force, the video that will be send will probably be filled with my crying sound and face, my both hands were both pinned upwards with only single hand, I have tried to struggle but it was in vain. I was startled when the sound of the zipper was heard… and then I knew the hell was going to start.


	3. chapter 3

Kagami Taiga pov

I am in a heavy black cloud, nothing to see, nothing to hear, just this heaviness in my whole body… so heavy that I cannot move. I can't remember how to open my eyes. Then I start to hear noises. The buzz of machines, clicking of feet near me, quiet talking, I lie still. I strain to hear and make sense of it all. No idea. Where am I and why? Next I feel some light shining on my closed eyes - a pink glow. I struggle to open them, success. I am in a bright white place. Someone is bending over me. He says my name again and again. I try to remember how to talk. No words come, but I blink hard. Again he calls me. Again I try to answer. Suddenly I clear my throat. I think I am about to shout. But all that comes out is a tiny whisper 'What happened?".

I am trying to see the person that is so worried about me, I can see it in his eyes, I have pressed my elbows on the bed to help me rest my back at the headboard.

It was strange to feel this numb, this emptiness… why can't I remember anything? He is calling me again, I think he is my father, no I am sure that he is my father, his face is filled with tears, suddenly I was hit by a déjà vu, this situation seemed eerily familiar, my father never cries, he only cried once when he discovered… suddenly I gasped and clamped my hand over my mouth, realization had finally dawned me and the flashbacks of what happened, kept repeating and my mind was racing, I have gripped the sheet in a firm grip that almost made my knuckles turn white…

I have shut my eyes with so much force, I have felt someone's hand rubbing on my back, it somehow soothed me and brought warm that I have missed to feel it, I wasn't afraid if I opened my eyes again, knowing that this warmth will never leave me, then I looked at him, I was shocked when he engulfed me between his arm in a warm hug, I was hesitant to return the favor, I was so stubborn not to cry, but at this moment I could care less, this time I was hugging him back, so strong, my fists were clenched into his back suit jacket in a firm grip, they were shaking as I have cried.

He told me that it's okay, and that everything will be okay… when I have calmed down, and ended the hug.

"Taiga, I have decided to keep you here, knowing now that he will be executed, there is no fear anymore, he will not harm you more than that, and also… you will be living with Akashi Seijuro in the mean time"

My face had gone slack, mouth slightly open, and color draining from my face as I have stared wide-eyed at my father…

"What?"

My father sighed and chuckled…

"I knew that you will react this way, but I can't stay here any longer, I have an unfinished business in L.A, I know Akashi Seijuro father well, and he owes me a lot, we were friends and rivals at your age, but when he knew what happened to you, he was really upset."

"But father, I can live with Tatsuya, or Kuroko you have met him, please" I have trailed off, and the way I said please will always be awkward to me.

"And how did you find me?"

I have asked the most dreaded question, my father sighed again; he seemed to do that a lot.

Flashback

Kuroko Tetsuya was extremely worried, not only him but also Kagami-kun's father, Kagami-kun's father was pacing back and forth… he had been doing that for an hour now, he kept calling people who talked in English and he didn't understand anything… he was sure that he cursed though… he was also very angry and pissed… "Damn it" He heard him say this and he was sure that it was a curse…

He also told the others of Kagami-kun escape via message… but not about his secret, he frowned. He always knew that there was something that Kagami-kun had always hid, there was always a wall between them, a heavy wall… he wanted so much for Kagami-kun to open up, all he knew about his partner that he is a Bakagami, big softie inside, good at cooking and his hot temper. Nothing more… and he was sure there were a lot more traits that Kagami-kun hid.

So imagine to his surprise when there was an anonymous number popped up in a message box, and there was a video… he gasped and Kagami-san, seemed to hear it because he whirled around to where he was standing and approached him, he opened the video.

And watched it.

When everything finished, his phone was slipped from his hand into the ground, it fell with a thud.

He couldn't dare to watch Kagami-san face… he was sure it's filled with loath, he could feel bile filling his mouth, he wanted to vomit everything that he had eaten. Kagami-san had received a call, and this call seemed to calm him down. When he ended the call, he had called the police and ambulance.

" Kuroko-kun, how fast can you run?"

Kuroko knew that kagami-san finally knew the place where Kagami-kun is, so he sent a message to the miracles, when he told him where the place is.

"I am slow, but they are fast" He replied in a monotone voice

When Aomine has received a message from Kuroko, and read it, without thinking he was running so fast to that place, he kept searching, and he knew that he was so close, then he had heard a shout, sprinting into an alley and turning to the left, his legs were rooted to the ground. There was Kagami, his rival was struggling not to get… he couldn't even finish the sentence.

And that's how this stalker hopefully learned his lesson.


	4. chapter 4

Akashi was very pleased.

When he had received the news from his own father that Kagami Taiga will be staying in their mansion, he was surprised, it was rare to see Akashi's face to be stunned… he was alone at that moment, besides there was no one who can make him feel surprised or shocked except his father, or the opponent who had defeated him, and that opponent was obviously kagami Taiga.

He made him feel for the first time the true meaning of defeat and for that he is forever thankful for him, he had learned from him that it's okay to be defeated but it's not okay if you give up… his relationship with his father, is like the relation between the employer and the employee… too thick and too tense.

After the death of his mother, everyone around him started to change, and their power had increased he had to do something to stop them, he was absolute after all, he doesn't want to be left behind, so he created another personality, this one used to be his shell and he hid like a coward, he let it do whatever it wanted, because they had the same goal anyway, never make them leave and to prove them who is the absolute.

But Taiga and Tetsuya had defeated his shell, and mask… and for that his emotions will bleed if someone said bad about him, he used to be cold and his heart was like the stone… he wanted that back but he knew, if he went back to the ways it were before… his friends wouldn't like it, and he would regret it.

After the death of his mother, at night he would find his tears falling down, and he tried to control it but he couldn't at all, just like now…it's seems that his emotions are attacking him whenever he is alone, sometimes he would be so angry for no reason at all, he would smash everything inside his room and throw everything at the wall and floor, the maids always tried to make it a secret and they would clean the room and make it look like nothing had happened, they don't want to lose their job, after all.

So he was very pleased that Taiga is coming to live with them, for a week, he can have finally peace and a distraction from these new emotions that he tried to control.

Oh how wrong he was.

-0-0-0

Kagami Taiga wasn't very pleased.

When he asked his father the details of what happened when they had found him, all what he said was

"He was too close, but he didn't do it"

He was so relieved, and happy at the same time…

But he was shocked when he heard that he will be living with the Akashi's , his father however, didn't want to argue with him so he left, making an excuse about work. He had been sitting here for like two hours… and no one visited him…maybe they were disgusted with him?

He was staring into distance, and his mind went blank, of course they would hate him, how can he forget about the video!

"Domo"

It was said in a monotone tone, startled, kagami turned his head and to his horror, there was standing kuroko Tetsuya also known as the sixth phantom stood there elegantly and with no hint of emotion… that what freaked kagami Taiga the most so he shrieked, an unmanly scream, his heart beat would be heard through the beeping machine if the IV was connected, and that saved the trouble of getting the nurses to come rushing into his room…

"Kuroko, you baka! Are you intentionally trying to give me a heart attack?"

Kagami taiga sighed as kuroko titled his head upward, he knows that kuroko is doing this intentionally, he likes to be oblivious… if i-

"I don't know what you are talking about, kagami-kun"

He was cut off from his thoughts as he continued his little game, kagami sighed tiredly again, what else could he do anyway?

"You came here alone?"

As the moments pass, he was getting more nervous. he had to wipe off his hands every few seconds as the sweat collects, Kagami wasn't looking at kuroko when he asked this question, he knew that he was trying to mask his face, but he couldn't, he was afraid of the answer, he clenched his fists, he was probably looking so pissed but kuroko couldn't see his face

"Yes"

Kuroko's answer made kagami's heart sink into his stomach, it made him feel somehow lost, and disgusted with himself

"But… they are on their way"

He knows that they will hate him, but wait… what did kuroko said just now?! He whirled his head so hard that it made him wince, his nick was hurt. His eyes were wide open as he looked at kuroko's face, he was smiling, a tiny smile… that you had to look so close if you want to see it. Kagami for the first time felt relieved

"And kagami-kun… I need to say this to you, the video"

Suddenly kagami's shoulders were tensed from the tension in his body… he turned his head again, tying to give kuroko the indication that he doesn't want to talk about it.

"It only reached to me"

He gasped…

"What…how? He said he wanted to send it for everyone…?"

"Maybe he changed his mind, I don't know why he chose me to see this… he probably saw us together, and thought that by doing this to you, I would stay away…kagami-kun can I ask you a personal question?"

Kagami nodded, he suddenly felt so relaxed, thank God they didn't know.

"Had he, um… you know?"

Kagami at first didn't understand what kuroko meant… had he? Who was the he? And done what?… kuroko continued knowing he didn't understand, and knowing that a bakagami will always stay a bakagami

"Had he done something to you?"

Kagami now understood, and he wished that kuroko didn't ask this question, just remembering what that man had forced him to do… he brought his knees to his chest and buried his face in them. He wished he felt like crying, because the tears might bring him a sense of release, but he doesn't, so he swallowed his pride… he needed to say this to kuroko; because he is his partner, and he is the only one who knows of everything…

"What you saw in the video… he didn't go further than that."

Kuroko sighed in relief… but still didn't look so happy in fact he was so livid just like how he was to Hanamiya, but more. Kagami taiga was stunned.

"Kagami-kun, I will make sure nothing happens to you like this again, I promise!"

"Kuroko"

He whispered his name with so much affection.

"Don't forget about us too, kagami-kun"

There, was standing his team and all of the generation of miracles.

"Mina!(everyone)!"


End file.
